1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrostatic atomizer for generating mist of nanometer size (particulate water) by the electrostatic atomization phenomena, and an air conditioner mounting the electrostatic atomizer.
2. Discussion of the Background
Conventionally, an electrostatic atomizer has been proposed, in which ceramic porous body delivering water is made to stand up in a water reserving unit, water in the water reserving unit is sucked up to the upper end by capillary action, and by applying high voltage to the ceramic porous body, at the upper end which is pin-shaped, sucked water is crushed and released in the air. It has been necessary for the user to supply water to the water reserving unit (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).
Further, another electrostatic atomizer has been proposed, in which a metal bar itself is cooled, water in the air is condensed directly on the surface of the metal bar, and by applying high voltage to the metal bar, water which is condensed and attached to the top end of the metal bar is crushed and released in the air; it is unnecessary for the user to supply water (for example, refer to Patent Document 2).
Further, another electrostatic atomizer has been proposed as well as Patent Document 2, in which a cooling surface (a heat exchanging surface) is included as the water supply means, a water keeping unit is provided for keeping condensed water which is condensed and generated on the cooling surface, the ceramic porous body is contacted with the water keeping unit, and the water in the water keeping unit is delivered to the ceramic porous body by capillary action up to the top end and atomized (for example, refer to Patent Documents 3 to 5).
The mist generated by crushing the water with high voltage has the particle diameter being around 3 to 50 nm (nanometer=10−9 meter) and is smaller than the size of corneocyte of the human, so that it gives moisturizing action to the skin by permeating the corneocyte of the human, and further, it also has an effect to make the skin surface hydrophilic. Further, since the mist is charged due to the high voltage, it tends to approach to a person who generates a potential difference.